Naruto-sexual
by Kagura Uzumaki
Summary: Dos universitarios, una pequeña cabina de tren. 102 pasillo B citaba mentalmente. Un pequeño espacio que compratirian dos personas a solas. Yaoi Lemon Naru/Sasu/Naru. Capitulo 2 Enjoy & Mata ne!
1. Chapter 1

Yoo mina-san! Este es un one-shot muy ero! Es Naru-Sasu-Naru, los dos tiene ahora 19 años y son estudiantes universitarios. Espero que le guste y ya saben R&R!

* * *

Naruto-sexual

Se despertó sudoroso y bastante molesto. Últimamente tenía unos sueños muy raros, de esos húmedos que parecían tan reales que no podía dejarlos durante el resto del día. Maldito vecino... remugaba una y otra vez como hacia todas las mañanas. Se destapo y vio que esta todo el despierto. Se levantó y se dirigió al baño pero antes paso por delante de la ventana y corrió las cortinas.

Ese maldito bastardo... Naruto se consideraba alguien atractivo pues era rubio, de ojos azules y estaba bastante fuerte. Su aspecto era lo más normal de todo. No lo cuidaba mucho pero esa era lo que hacía caer a todos. Si, Naruto era ambas cosas, mujer y hombre a la vez. No porque quisiera sino porque cuando el chakra de su Bijuu cambiaba una vez al año, durando tres meses el adquiría cuerpo de mujer.

Cuando era hombre, le gustaban las mujeres pero también los hombres. Cuando era mujer, le gustaba ir a la discoteca de la frontera, medio desnuda a liarse con alguna que estuviera buena. Pillaba cacho fuera lo que fuera. Si era las dos cosas no era ni homosexual, ni hetero, ni lesbiana, él lo clasificaba de Naruto-sexual, alegando que fueras que fueras ibas a mojar o pinchar segurito.

Si, el estaba bien pero el vecino estaba bueno y eso le traía de cabeza.

Todas las mañanas, él abría las cortinas y siempre veía ahí, al vecino, completamente desnudo en la cocina. No dignaba a vestirse y encima bebía leche, dejaba que chorreara por la comisura de sus labios y después se relamía los dedos, otras veces, lamia las frutas como si fuera su vida en ello.

Lo peor de todo, es que sabe que le miro, y sonríe. Me está provocando y yo solo se empalmar sueños, nunca mejor dicho.

Se dirige al baño y se pasa ahí casi una hora entera. Al salir de casa después de cerrar con llave ve la ventana del vecino abierta, debe de estar en casa así que decide llamar al timbre.

El vecino abre la puerta solo en ropa interior, muy ligera y oscura y no se pone ni una mísera camiseta. Sonríe arrogante y le deja pasar.

Naruto se sienta en el sofá esperando que el otro le traiga algo para beber. Al no oír nada se dirige a la cocina y allí encuentra al azabache de espaldas con la nevera abierta. Se gira y le tiende la cerveza que él coge rápidamente.

-No me reconoces Usurantonkachi? –

Él se gira para verle y cae en la cuenta. Ese que le está provocando no es ni más ni menos aquel pequeño bastardo que le hacia la vida imposible en el instituto.

-Uchiha Sasuke –teme cierto? Naruto se apoya en el mármol y deja la cerveza ahí, quedando olvidada al cabo de unos minutos.

El rubio acorraló al azabache entre él y el mármol, cuanto había soñado hacer eso, con una mano sujeto al azabache del hombro y lamio su cuello que por su parte solo bufo de impaciencia. Mientras Uzumaki había conseguido cazar los labios de otro y morderle el inferior, coló su lengua en la cálida cavidad del mas pálido, lamiendo los labios del otro Sasuke luchaba por quitarle la camiseta que se estaba convirtiendo en una misión imposible. Cuando lo consiguió el rubio se sacó la inferior y la lanzo encima de la mesa de la cocina e hizo sentar al azabache ahí. Ahora entre sus piernas iba lamiendo el cuello y torsos contrarios dejando pequeños caminos de saliva. Los dos estaban impacientes y tenían esa molesta excitación que ahora sí que podrían saciar.

Ahora el de piel nívea se encontraba abajo del cuerpo de su antiguo enemigo tocando y saboreando esa piel morena. Ese idiota estaba bueno y fuerte y era una excelente oportunidad para hacerlo suyo. El ojiazul estaba entretenido con la clavícula del otro que no se dio cuenta hasta se encontró completamente desnudo. El azabache giro las tornas para quedar el arriba. Los hizo caer al suelo, ambos desnudos aposta. Él moreno lo miraba desde arriba con anhelo. El más joven desde abajo miraba todo menos los ojos, si seguía así iba a terminar antes y eso frustraría al otro y acabaría en llamas.

Silencioso fueron retomando los besos salvajes y los restregones. El rubio había marcado un ritmo muy violento con las caderas que hacia enloquecer al otro, simulando penetraciones que serian realmente bruscas y profundas.

Cuando dejaron de besarse, el mayor seguía encima y el rubio iba preguntar cuando un níveo dedo lo calló. Naruto iba a venirse de solo mirar, el azabache sentado encima de su desnudo abdomen preparándose a sí mismo, caliente, gimiendo ligeramente sonrojado, querría tener lo ya, pero se cayó de la cama. Se medio incorporó y se quito la almohada de la cabeza lanzándola con furia hacia la puerta cerrada de su desierto cuarto. Como había caído de espaldas ahora tenía un chichón casi tan grande como su erección mañanera. Gruñó y se levanto sobándose la nuca. Otra vez uno de aquellos sueños casi reales.

Quería un ducha caliente pero no a solas.

-Maldita sea! Sentenció chutando la maleta de la universidad. Pasó por delante del espejo y se miró. Apoyó la frente y la mano derecha.

- Voy a tirarme al vecino- confirmó y seguro que no iba a retractarse.

* * *

Les ha gustado? pues fav reviws y folow! Si adquiere fama puede que un continuación... Ya se es un poquito pervertido ¬¬..


	2. Chapter 2

**Yo mina-san! Esta es la continuación de Naruto-sexual que pasó de ser un one-shot a algo mejor. Es un fic con lemon, muy hot segun algunas... Querria agradecer por todos los favs y los folow que he conseguido y ahora a disfrutar! Esta vez no os corto el rollo ^^.**

* * *

A altas horas de la noche.

-_Muy bien hijo cuídate mucho y estudia que te conviene.._

-Si papá, lo prometo… Si, lo sé no voy a meter en problemas esta vez, confía en mí… Si adiós, te quiero.

Bufó y lanzó el móvil a la cama. Se sentó y apoyo los brazos en las rodillas y cerró los ojos.

-Solo son las seis, que haces despierto cara de zorro?

Al oír la voz de su amigo levantó la cabeza y le encaró. Kiba, el cara de perro un condenado de las fiestas 48 horas. El que se colaba en su casa sin permiso alguno, arrasaba con la nevera y bebía cerveza a cualquier hora.

-Hola Kiba- se levantó y palmeó la espalda de su amigo, apartándolo para pasar. Tenía el cuarto repleto de cajas, maletas y efectos personales en el suelo y cama. Comenzaba otro año de universidad, estrés por exámenes, pilas inmensas de trabajos y proyectos que entregar. Solo con pensarlo ya le daban ganas de escaparse. Un estudiante normal pasa todo el año en las residencias estudiantiles y solo regresan a casa por las fiestas más importante. Naruto tenía aquella época donde se convertía en mujer y quedarse en una residencia rodeada de hombres que están buenos y con cuerpos de infarto sería realmente problemático, consejo exclusivo del genio de su clase, Nara Shikamaru.

-A mi no me importaría estar allí, cuando fueses chica Naru-chan- dijo Kiba, deslizando una sonrisa ladina que dejaba que pensar. Naruto le lanzó la maleta más grande tuvo al alcance y el otro la recibió con cierta dificultad cayendo de espaldas.

-Desaparece perro en celo, tengo cosas que hacer!- lo empujo hacia la puerta y lo echó cerrándole en su hocico.

De aquí a una hora tenía que coger el tren viajero, aquel que traspasa todo el país del fuego donde la gente reserva una habitación para pasar las próximas 72 hora de viaje.

Haciendo las últimas compras antes de irse se encontró con algunos de sus compañeros de clase que también habían pasado las vacaciones en Konoha.

Todos contaban la misma historia, un rumor que trastornaba a todas las mujeres y a algunos hombres. Al parecer en la clase de Naruto entrara un nuevo alumno y los rumores llaman las hormonas alegando que está tan bueno que con solo verle te caes de espaldas. Naruto desconocía quién era ese tipo, pero cuando él fue el nuevo la gente reaccionó igual o quizás un poco mejor.

…

Ya bien entrada, Naruto se dirigió hacia la estación que cogiendo un taxi llegabas en solo diez escasos minutos. Ya con el billete en mano, esperaba en la andana.

Como era exterior, la brisa nocturna de acabadas de tocar las 11 y media, era fría y recorría todo tu cuerpo. Solo lo rodeaba gente como él u otra que tramitaba mucho más lejos. El frío comenzó a consumirse y desató la lluvia que llevaba cargando todo el día. El agua fría y el cielo completamente negro sin luna, no le ayudaba en el proceso de espera.

Cuando el tren llegó hubo muchísimas peleas para caber por esa pequeña puerta automática pues la gente llevaba hasta el armario embutido en todas esas maletas.

Esperando en uno de los pasillos, buscando con la mirada su habitación, divisó un ventana y la abrió, el ambiente está de verdad cargado allí dentro, pero no previó que si billete saldría tan alegre por la ventana del tren en marcha. Alargó la mano para cogerlo pero se escurrió de sus dedos y se alejó entre la espesa niebla y lluvia nocturna. Gruñó se sentó en el suelo, iban a echarlo, el tren no partía hasta las 12 y media y faltaban 13 minutos.

-Por qué a mí- lamentaba recogiendo su rodillas y escondiendo el rostro entre ellas.

-Hola, querido vecino… -Esa voz.. se le erizó por completo el pelo de la nuca, la reconoció al instante, voz grave, medio rota y seductora y a juzgar por el tono, se estaba burlando.. No te gires pensaba mentalmente, no lo hagas, pero su cuerpo no acató esa desesperada orden.

Se levantó y encaró a esa persona que acababa de llamarlo. Y efectivamente era Sasuke. Ha juzgar por la expresión del rubio, Sasuke supo enseguida que lo había reconocido y se acordaba perfectamente de él. Su vecino al que veía cada mañana, al que le encantaba hace rabiar.

Cuando el pasillo estuvo desierto y solo quedaron ellos dos, Sasuke decidió conseguir el objetivo que se había propuesto des de que llegó.

Apartando la maleta que le separaba del rubio, fue avanzando hasta quedarse completamente pegado a él y el otro con la espalda en la pared.

Cuando Naruto notó el cuerpo del azabache contra el suyo tragó saliva con dificultad. Aquel calor y sus hormonas revueltas de los últimos meses, añadiendo eso sueños tan tortuosos no ayudaban a mantenerse cuerdo en esos momentos, andaba por la cuerda floja y podía sentirlo.

La mueca burlona del mayor se ensancho al ver la cara del otro que evitaba su mirada obsidiana como fuera.

-Ya me reconociste Usurantoncachi?... Dejó escapar casi en un susurro cerca de la oreja del menor. Vio al rubio tensarse por un momento. De verdad que ese tono de voz tan guarro no lo usaba ni en sus peores sueños. En un instante le vino a la mente aquel ultimo sueño, haciendo que le despertara algo más que la mente, cosa que el moreno notó.

Se acercó un poco más apoyándose completamente en el cuerpo contrario, quería sentir mas, subió la rodilla y la pasó suavemente por la entrepierna del rubio que tuvo un repentino estremecimiento y se le subieron los colores a la cara. Sasuke se había dando cuenta y como lo tenía acorralado solo podía aprovecharse.

Sasuke se separó de golpe y cogió una de las maletas del rubio y lo obligo a volver de su encisamiento tirando de él.

El rubio cogió las otras tres y siguió a Sasuke en silencio.

La cabina de Sasuke.. pensó mentalmente memorizando el numero por si acaso. Sasuke abrió la puerta y lo hizo entrar, dejó a maleta en el suelo y cerró tras él.

Encontrándose de pie repaso la habitación de izquierda a derecha varias veces sin creérselo. Una sola cama, un pequeño baño y un armario, todo ese espacio reducido para ellos solos.

Habitación 102 pasillo B, listó mentalmente antes de desnudarse delante de Sasuke. Llevaba hora y media mojado y se había calado hasta los huesos.

El otro le había dicho que se quitara la ropa mojada que él la secaría pero en vez de hacer eso se entretuvo mirando como el otro se desnudaba.

Primero quitándose la chaqueta y dejándola en el respaldo de la silla de la derecha, después desanudando la corbata lentamente utilizando los dedos índice y pulgar de la mano derecha. Después quitándose la camisa, desabrochando botón a botón, hasta llegar al último y lentamente yendo quitándosela, cuando una mano lo freno. Uchiha, que ahora iba en ropa interior, empezó a quitar el la camiseta al rubio y fue desabrochando los pantalones hasta que cayeron al suelo.

Se miraron por unos instante analizándose mutuamente y llegando a la misma conclusión, ambos estaban buenos, mojados en una habitación a solas. Nada más que hacer.

El mayor agarro de la nuca al menor y lo hizo inclinar hacia delante, saboreando la boca del rubio, delineando el torso que acaba de descubrir ante sus ojos obsidiana. Fueron desplazándose hasta quedar ambos apoyados en la pared. Ambos casi de la misma altura podían disfrutar sin preocuparse por esa pequeña diferencia. Entre besos salvajes y fuertes estregones los dos ansiaban acostarse ya, el ambiente demasiado candente, iban a estallar en llamas.

La espalda del rubio entro en contacto con la fría cama, y el azabache se subió encima de él. Delicadamente deslizó el dedo pulgar cerca del elástico que Naruto aun conservaba y lo fue bajando de una manera realmente lenta y tortuosa revelando la ansiedad del rubio en toda su esplendor. Acabó de quitárselo y lo lanzó a un rincón para no verlo más.

Se relamió cuando vio el sonrojo del otro por cómo le miraba. Sin importarle la mirada fija que tenia sobre suyo, el rubio se incorporo en los antebrazos y de un tirón bajó el elástico contrario revelando un estado similar al suyo. Eso lo hizo sonreír. El frio bastardillo del instituto y mujeriego, deseaba acostarse con su antigua competencia. Sus pensamientos cortaron con un filo cuando sintió la lengua caliente y húmeda del otro recorriéndolo des del cuello de forma descendiente hasta descendiendo al bajo abdomen. No estaba nervioso solo realmente impaciente así que gruñó . El moreno se dio cuenta y pasó de la observación a la acción.

Lentamente lamió dos de su dedos conjuntamente con un beso del rubio. La mirada añil lo observaba en interés cada movimiento que hacía, se removió sobre sí mismo cuando sintió el primer intruso. El azabache esperaba una queja, un gruñido o algo que le hiciera subir el ego por ser el más experimentado, pero no se esperaba sentir el aliento del rubio, lamiendo su lóbulo derecho, gimiendo ligeramente..

-A-a que estas esperando..-Ronroneo cual gatito. La racionalidad del mayor acabo por rendirse y Uchiha desconectó el cerebro.

De una sola estocad entró y la espalda del rubio se arceo dejando salir un largo suspiro. Por sorpresa del moreno, fue el rubio quien fue marcando un ritmo marcado y realmente bestial. La frente sudorosa del rubio revelaba que ya estaba al límite igual que el moreno que ocultaba sus ojos bajo su parpados tapados parcialmente por el flequillo. Finalmente el rubio arceo la espalda por enésima vez y se vino encima de su propio pecho, mientras que el moreno, dos segundos después culpando la deliciosa estrechez del rubio que se había cerrado a causa del orgasmo. Cuando terminaron, se separaron y el azabache se fue a la ducha. Naruto, que se encontraba tirado bocarriba con la cara cubierta por el antebrazo se incorporó. Mirando a su alrededor y revisando las pertenecías del otro, encontró una cosa que le carcomió la curiosidad.

Metiendo la mano en el pequeño cajón sin abrirlo del todo, encontró un sobre marrón que abrió sin miramientos.

Dentro encontró fotos del instituto, en una salían ellos dos como siempre, mirándose mal y tirándose del pelo. Y detrás había una carta cuidadosamente doblada. Volvió a meter todo lo anterior en el sobre y decidió leerla.

No pudo terminar de leerla y tuvo que guardarla tal y como estaba. Cuando el moreno salió de la ducha el rubio lo relevó. Metido en la bañera. Totalmente absorto en su mente, iba releyendo una y otra vez lo que acababa de ver.

No podia creerlo y empezaba a pensar que todas la veces que habia conicidido con el azabache no fueran meras coincidencias...

* * *

A**qui hay mas que sexo consentido mi querido kitsune... En el siguente capitulo descubrian del objetivo que hablaba Sasu-chan, tiene algo en mente y pronto lo sabremos.**

**Si les ha gustado solo deben comentar, seguir (si aun no lo hacen), y sobre todo favs. **

**No lo he puesto al principio porque tenia prisita por leerlo pero dedico este capi a Kimany. Dios chati disfrutalo porque esto todo para ti!**


End file.
